1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to gaming devices and, more particularly, to a gaming device that adds to player excitement and satisfaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of slot and video gaming machines have been designed over the years. The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in side-by-side relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. The reels can be implemented mechanically or visually on a video display driven by a computer. The game players score or winnings are indicated by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels, which may align in any of a number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, shapes, sound effects and scoring systems. Gaming machines that are more interesting generate more player excitement and in turn are played longer resulting in more revenue for the game operator.
Unfortunately, the similarity of slot machines poses a problem for slot machine manufacturers in differentiating their machines from competitors. Modifying slot machines to enhance player enjoyment are not beneficial if the basic geometry and function of the visual components of the machine is retained.
A current unmet need exists for a gaming device that is different than previous slot machines in order to provide game players with a more exciting and desirable gaming experience.